Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an area on board of a vehicle, in particular of an airplane, the area providing a compartment, wherein the area comprises an opening providing access to the compartment. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a crew rest area on board of a vehicle, in particular of an airplane, the crew rest area providing a resting place with a bed for a crew member of the airplane, wherein the crew rest area comprises an opening providing access to the crew rest area. The disclosure further relates to an airplane comprising such an area.
Brief Discussion of Related Art
Crew rests areas comprising resting places, are relatively small areas inside an aircraft providing places to rest or sleep for crew members during flight. A crew rest area may comprise one or more resting places. The resting place may also be referred to as a bunk.